Arkham Origins Extra Side Ops
by WDCain Man
Summary: Short stories that serve as blue-prints for bonus missions to fill out the game. First up: To Catch a Magpie!


_**A Batman: Arkham Asylum fanfic – Arkham Origins Extra Side Quests  
Written by WDCain Man**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Batman was created by Bob Kane and owned by DC Comics, which is owned by Warner-Brothers and _Batman: Arkham Origins_ was developed by WB Montreal. No money is being made with this story. No profit is being made from this fanfic.

I finally upgraded from my Wii and chose a ps3. I would have picked a ps4 except it didn't have backwards compatibility. Naturally among the first games I bought were all the _Batman Arkham_ games. I love them all, especially _Origins_. Yet one thing that bugged me was that despite having 2x the world to patrol, it has roughly the same amount of content as _City_.

So this is my thoughts on story/missions ideas that could have made it into the game and maybe make even more people love it. This is less a story and more an outline for how it should play out. Who knows, maybe it'll make its way into a future game. Enjoy!

 **XXXXXXX**  
 _ **Arkham Origins Extra Side Ops**_

 _ **Chapter One:**_

 _ **To Catch a Magpie**_

 **XXXXXXX**

Batman has just left the GCPD after accessing its national criminal database to find out the Joker was behind the Lacey Tower murders. He was on his way to the Gotham Merchants Bank when Alfred pinged his radio.

"Sir, before you confront this Joker fellow and rescue Sionis, I should inform you of a potential crime in progress. There's been a murder at GothCorp Labs. You might want to look into it."

"On it."

Batman heads over to GothCorp Labs and finds a dead body on the streets. He sets up a crime scene and scans the body. "The victim is Prof. Joe Braxton, Goth-Corp's lead scientist in pharmaceuticals. Interesting… According to police records, Braxton was recently in contact with federal authorities to turn over evidence for protection. Apparently his bosses were up to no good."

Batman scans the chest: "Five entry wounds in the victim's chest all grouped close together. Contrary to the police forensics' analysis, these are not bullet holes. Entry wounds indicate whatever entered was pulled out. These are very thin and narrow knife wounds. But to be stabbed five times? Something doesn't add up."

Batman scans Braxton's arm. There is a tan line showing his watch is missing: "The victim's left hand has been moved to get his watch yet his wallet and all his cash and credit cards are still on him. This isn't right."

Batman scans a scratch on his face. "Scans have found residual traces of the nerve poison curare. This put him in an immediate and relaxed state of unconsciousness. The deceased didn't feel a thing when he died. This wasn't a crime committed in a frenzy."

Batman scans the clothing around the five stab wounds in the chest. "There are traces of curare found on his clothes near the chest wound. So that's it."

Afraid pings in on the radio. "Have you figured it out, sir?"

"In a sense. I know how it happened but not why."

We're shown a replay of events.

"The killer scratched Braxton's cheek to poison him with curare. This meant he wouldn't feel a thing when he was then stabbed in the heart for the killing blow. I'd say this was an assassin with a heart except his watch is missing."

"Killers can be thieves, sir."

"Except Baxton's wallet wasn't taken. There was something about the watch that specifically caught their attention after he died. But I don't know why it was taken."

"I just like shiny things."

A cutscene starts. Batman turns around to the voice and sees Magpie in her _Beware the Batman_ design atop the Gothcorp logo. She looks at Batman with interest before breaking away to look at a gold watch she was holding. "Shiny, shiny."

Batman strikes an offensive pose. "You killed a man for just a watch? Who are you?"

Magpie stands up in a sexy pose. "I'm Magpie and you shouldn't be so mad since I'm not bad."

"You're a killer!" Batman yells at her.

"Does this mean we can't be friends?" she asks in a sing-song voice. "Then chase me!"

Batman uses the bat-grapple to launch himself up. Magpie just laughs.

Cutscene ends.

This is a chase mission. It was inspired by the ninja chase in _Arkham City_ but it's cranked up to be longer and a bit more wild like the ones found in the _Ultimate Spider-Man_ game. Magpie makes a few provocative lines towards Batman since every woman he comes across has the hots for him. After a couple minutes, it ends when Batman catches up with her to tackle the super-villain but Magpie just judo throws him away like a ragdoll.

"Nice try Bat! But no one will ever catch this bird again!" Magpie jumps sky-high, leaping a tall building in a single bound.

Batman is left on the ground, utterly shocked by the display. His stupor only breaks when Alfred pings him. "Is everything all right, sir?"

"No. There appears to be much more going on with Braxton's killer. She actually leapt over a skyscraper from the street."

"Incredible. I've heard of exceptional beings like this during my time in the RAF but to actually witness one. And I thought the crocodile man was the oddest thing we'd encounter in Gotham."

"Everything about this night is 'odd,' old friend."

"Quite. Regardless, don't despair. I doubt we've seen the last of Magpie if she's as unstable as she appears to be."

This mission part ends. We're following the _Arkham City_ method of having multiple parts, giving players the option to either get them all over at once or to space them out during the course of the game.

 **XXXXXXX**

Later after Batman as found the Joker at the bank but before he has gone to the Sionis Steel Mill, Alfred pings him again. "Sir, it looks like Magpie has struck again. And I'm afraid you happen to know the victim: Pierce Chapman."

"Pierce was as unpleasant as a person could be but he didn't deserve to die."

"There was a witness, another acquaintance of yours: Veronica Vreeland. She is at the scene of the crime behind Old Gotham Cathedral in Park Row. If your hurry, you should arrive before the police do."

"I could crawl and still get there before the police."

Batman eventually gets to the church and finds a downtrodden Veronica looking morose at the dead body of Pierce. I am using their TAS designs. Veronica looks out of place behind the run down church with her expensive fur coats and movie starlet hair.

Batman approaches her. "Ms. Vreeland."

"Oh my god, Batman!"

"Don't be afraid. I need you to tell me what happened here."

She just shakes her head dejectedly. "Why not? I've been waiting so long for the police and I don't think they're coming. Maybe you could avenge Pierce's murder."

"I'll bring the killer to justice. Just tell me what happened."

"Pierce was showing me some run down property here in Park Row he was planning on buying and flipping for a quick payout. It's how he's made his fortune here in Gotham, real estate scams. I was ignoring him until he yelled about something stinging his neck. I joked how tough the bees were here in Gotham to survive the winters when he suddenly passed out."

"Most likely curare poisoning if the suspect is who I think she is. Continue."

"That's when this… goth girl appeared dressed in leather panties, a corset, and thigh highs. I know it sounds crazy but her fingernails shot out like a wolverine's claws. Then just… she just stabbed him in the heart and took my good necklace before bouncing off to the old courthouse. I just can't believe it."

"You're lucky to be alive. Magpie's a dangerous killer."

"Crazy killer more like it. I don't think she ever noticed me until after she killed poor Pierce. It was like she was in her own little world. But after she stabbed him it was like then she finally noticed me.

"Don't bother wasting how madness works. Just stay here. The police are coming for your statement and then they'll take you home."

"Thank you, Batman. I hope you catch her. Pierce was a pain and may have done some shady real estate swindles but he didn't deserve this."

Batman heads over to the court house and sees Magpie staring intently at Veronica's necklace like she was hypnotized. He yells at her. "Magpie!"

It breaks her out of her state and she looks back. "Want to try again?" This begins a second chase. This one is much harder than the first one, more akin to the chases in _Ultimate Spider-Man_ with her being on the street one moment than instantly being on a roof top the next with her mighty leaps.

After you successfully followed Magpie for a few minutes, the screen slows down like it does during the final fight against Bane. Batman fires the remote claw at Magpie's back, entangling her in the thick cord.

Magpie freaks out, twisting violently. "NO! I WON'T BE CHAINED AGAIN! I WON'T!" She pops out her finger-nail claws and slices the cable then jumps far away while Batman readies another Bat-grapple.

Batman pings his butler. "Magpie eluded me."

"Bad fortune. This vixen is proving quite the difficult bird to trap."

"Then perhaps we should change tactics and attack at her nest. Magpie is highly unstable so I doubt this is her first set of murders. Check the Federal Criminal Database for murders committed with curare poisoning and jewelry thefts in the last year."

"You believe there is a pattern?"

"Madness isn't random. She has a style and we can use that to find her."

"I shall do my best."

This mission ends, leaving Batman free to go to the Steel Mill.

 **XXXXXXX**

This mission takes place after picking up the glue grenades once you've captured the Joker at the Gotham City Royal Hotel.

Alfred pings Batman once he leaves the Batcave after picking up the glue grenades. "Sir, after following your advice I believe I have found out who Magpie really is."

"What did you find?"

"Over the last year, murders with the same M.O. of curare poisoning followed by stabbing then jewelry theft have occurred all across the country in Star City, Coast City, Midway City, Fawcett City, and Opal City. While each murder happened, the city was hosting a medical convention for experimental psychiatry. I've looked up the staff who hosted each convention. A young female therapist named Dr. Bethany Ravencroft was in each city during every murder. She just so happens to have a practice here in Gotham."

"Where is she?" Batman asks steely.

"Lacey Towers, sir. Good hunting."

Batman heads over to Lacey Towers in Coventry and enters the building. Her office is near Black Mask's apartment. When you enter, it's a very large spacious area with the usual trappings of a high-end psychiatrist's office: Ink blots on the walls, file cabinets in a corner, several fancy bookshelves, a comfortable couch and chairs for patients and the doctor, and a small computer station for the secretary. There is an answer machine that if you activate will reveal that Dr. Ravencroft was in competition for real estate with Pierce Chapman. If you walk around, you'll see a photo of Dr. Ravencroft next to Hugo Strange while on a wall hangs a League of Assassins ninja sword from _Arkham City_ to hint that she's also a member.

Batman sees Dr. Bethany Ravencroft and her secretary Cassie Williams. They have their designs from _Beware the Batman_. Cassie has short black hair and a mini-skirt with leggings. Dr. Ravencroft has blonde cropped hair and a professional conservative business skirt. Closer examination reveals she has a gold watch.

Batman freezes while the camera zooms in on Ravencroft's face and there's a quick flash of Magpie's face.

"It's her." He approaches her. If he stays by the door, we hear a little bit of dialogue between the two ladies.

"Are you okay, Dr. Ravencroft? You seem awfully tired."

"I'm fine, Cassie. I've just finished cleaning up some loose ends. Now I can finally concentrate on important work."

"Can I help?"

Bethany has a sexy smile. "This is way out of your league, Cassie. The type of work I'm talking about requires being tough on stubborn dolts and you're too sweet for that. Plus it's awfully stressful though it can be fun since I know my way around the rough parts. It helps that I know how to play things to my advantage."

Once the player has Batman approach the two the button prompt appears enabling him to grab the doctor. He does so, yelling "Magpie!"

Cassidy clearly backs away in fear while Dr. Ravencroft freezes in his grasp. "No!"

"You've taken your last life, Ravencroft. I'm ending your murder spree as Magpie!"

When Batman says this, the doctor visibly relaxes. "I don't have the foggiest idea what you're talking about, vigilante." She looks over to the visibly terrified Cassidy. "Now don't be scared, Cassidy. Remember what I've taught you: _When you fight sorrow, you must not miss._ "

This line has an echo. Obviously Batman does not hear it. Yet a now stone-faced Cassidy suddenly runs into a side room while Batman gives Ravencroft the riot act.

"Was it for thrills? You have a successful practice here so why kill them? You obviously don't need money."

"I do not know what you are talking about." If the player has the detective vision on, they'll find her heart beat is perfectly calm. "Whatever you think I've done, I'll have you know that I have been in my office all night. You'd be surprised by the number of lonely people suffering from holiday depression. This time of the year can be murder."

A door in the large office goes flying in as Magpie comes in like a wrecking ball. "Well well, my little Bat! How about I give your skull a little CRACK!"

Batman lets go of Dr. Ravencroft. She runs off as the boss fight begins.

The fight takes place entirely in the office. It's very large, roughly the same size as Black Mask's apartment. I see this fight being the player vs. a speedster. The first half requires the player to stun her so Batman can combo her until her health drops to zero. Each method that previously stunned her won't work a second time. The fight is similar to that achievement that requires using all of Batman's gadgets in one combo flow.

Magpie fights like she does in the _Beware the Batman_ cartoon, leaping around crazy fast and slashing like Wolverine. She's leaping off walls faster than the eye can see. She never stands still. This is why the goal is to keep her still either by stunning her or breaking her momentum so you can attack her. Occasionally she will jump away and torpedo kick off a wall to impale Batman with her finger claws.

Once her health is empty a cutscene starts. Batman throws a batarang that snags Magpie's wig before it hits a mirror. The bad girl instantly stops and looks curiously in the cracked reflection. This basically copies the scene from the Secrets episode where we learn Magpie's identity.

Without her wig, Magpie is revealed to be the short-haired brunette Cassidy Williams. She's agitated while staring at her reflection in the mirror. "Who is that? Where did she come from? She wasn't here before! So who is she?!"

Batman cautiously approached her. "This… this isn't an act. You really are this lost, Cassie."

Magpie's eyes snap open. "THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" Batman readies himself for an attack but she shakes while holding her head and muttering. "Not my name - not my name - not my name – IT'S SORROW!"

With absolute murder in her eyes, Magpie stared venomously at Dr. Ravencroft while yelling this before leaping at her like a wild animal. The caped crusader just activates his shock gloves and puts her down. The cutscene ends.

Batman stares down at the defeated Magpie while Dr. Ravencroft walks up to the pair. The doctor bends over to examine her secretary with her bum in the air like she was hoping Batman would focus on it more than her actions and works. She speaks in a shocked tone but it feels off, like she's been rehearsing these lines for a long time. "I can't believe this. My secretary was some kind of super-villain?"

"Yes. Cassie Williams is the Magpie killer." Batman says this flatly, angry at himself and ignoring the provocative display. "I came here because similar killings happened in cities you visited during medical conventions."

"She always insisted on following there. She always had so much fun traveling." She says this flatly and a scan of her will show her heart rate is still calm, showing she is unnaturally unshaken over this situation.

"Weren't there any signs? She's committed dozens of murders across the United States. You've had to have noticed something."

She shakes her head. "No. After seeing how Cassie reacted after seeing her wigless reflection makes me think this might be the most severe dissociative identity disorder ever documented. It's unbelievable that a psychiatrist of my caliber never noticed this."

"We both failed here."

The cutscene ends. The player has to leave the office since the doctor is examining the unconscious Magpie. If they go near the computer, she will scold the player. "Please stay away from records. They're confidential."

After you leave the office, Alfred pings Batman. "Sir, I've contacted the police about Ms. Williams' double identity."

"I was completely wrong. I was so certain Ravencroft was behind everything that I nearly attacked her."

"Sir, if you must blame anyone then blame me. I jumped to conclusions after my findings."

"It doesn't matter. I almost attacked an innocent woman. There's no excuse for that."

"A man's true character is found in failure, not in success, sir. We must both learn from our mistakes this night."

 **XXXXXXX**

As Batman nears the manhole grating that leads to Bane's sewer lair, Alfred radios him.

"Sir, I'm afraid Magpie's been sighted again."

"How? She's in police custody."

"Apparently she broke out while the police were transporting her to Blackgate."

"Unbelievable."

"It appears that Magpie is indeed like Waylon Jones and does possess meta-human abilities. Be careful when apprehending her."

"Where was she last spotted?

"The police transit vehicle carrying her was overturned on Gotham Pioneers Bridge's south side."

"Something's wrong. That's in the opposite direction of Blackgate."

"Proceed with caution, sir. I fear something is amiss."

Batman lands on the south entrance of the bridge to see cops unconscious on the street and one barely conscious. Batman approaches him to talk. "What happened here?"

"Batman? What are you… forget it." The one conscious cop is exhausted. "We were… transferring a prisoner to Blackgate penitentiary… crazy lady all decked out in leather. She just kept muttering to herself. I don't even think she knew where she was. Then an officer started hitting on her. She was still doing her crazy talk but flipped out when he called her Cassie. Started jumping around in the back and flipped the truck over then all the fighting started."

"Why are you all the way out here? Blackgate is the opposite direction behind the GCPD."

"I asked the Sarge that but he said we had to go this way so she can be examined by some doctor. I just graduated from the academy last month so I figured it was some strange protocol I didn't know."

"They were lying to you. Blackgate has its own psychological staff. Did any of them say who this doctor was?"

"I heard no names but one of them used female pronouns so it's definitely a woman."

"Ravencroft," Batman mutters. "Stay here. Help will arrive soon."

"Already has. Not long after she left, a bunch of Branden's SWAT showed up and chased after her. They'll find her too. She's wearing those super-heavy cuffs that Killer Croc does so she can't do that crazy fast running now. SWAT's probably already caught up to her."

"Something's wrong. Branden has had his men hunt me all night. Why is he having them chase after a real criminal?"

The dialogue ends. Bruce radios Alfred. "Alfred, look up Ravencroft's history. She's more involved in this than we thought."

"Right away, sir."

A travel point appears at Sheldon Park directly north of the Gotham Pioneers Bridge. While the player crosses the bridge, he sees a massive fight at the park with twenty SWAT officers attacking Magpie by the fountain. Her character model has changed with heavy metal chains and manacles added so she can't fight back. She's screaming while they beat her. It's a savage scene that continues until the player intervenes.

"You're coming back with us, tweedy bird!"

"GO AWAY!"

"Shut your trap cause you've got an appointment with your doctor, Cassie!"

"THAT'S NOT ME!"

"Break her legs!"

"STOP IT!"

Batman swoops down and the player has to fight two dozen officers. A cutscene starts after the last one is defeated. Magpie pulls herself up from the ground. She is clearly terrified, confused, and panicked, making her just as frightened of Batman as she is of everyone. "I won't go back! I know what she'll do to me! I don't want medicine!"

Magpie runs head long for the railing. Batman realizes what she has planned and pulls out the Bat-Grapple to pull her back like earlier but she bobs and weaves around it just before she dives over the railing. We hear a splash.

Batman runs up to the railing to see nothing but cracked ice. The cutscene ends but this side quest is not done. There is a SWAT that can be interrogated. Doing so has Batman grab the cop and angrily demand answers.

"This isn't the way to Blackgate! Why did you take Magpie this way?"

The terrified cop answers. "A-a lady paid us to bring her out here to hand her over! A fortune! We couldn't say no! But then Magpie escaped and we had to chase her down!"

"Who was it? Was it Dr. Ravencroft?" Batman demands angrily.

"It was some Asian lady! Real mean too! She broke one cop's arm when he tried to cope a feel with some crazy kung-fu!"

"Shiva…" Batman knocks the cop out then contacts Alfred. "Alfred, Lady Shiva is somehow connected to Magpie."

"I don't like this, sir. I've been going over Ravencroft's records and I believe I may have found out who Magpie is and it's not this Cassie Williams. Two years ago a kleptomaniac named Margaret Sorrow was arrested but volunteered for medical experiments conducted by Dr. Bethanie Ravencroft and the departed Joe Braxton for a reduced sentence. According to _official_ records, the procedure was a success and Margaret was released only to disappear. I found a photo of her. She is Cassie Williams."

"This doesn't make sense, Alfred. Did Ravencroft somehow brainwash Margaret Sorrow so she'd be her secretary by day and assassin by night? If yes, then why? Barring Braxton, all examinations show none of Magpie's victims had any relation with Ravencroft. One possible solution is that Lady Shiva was ordering her to have Magpie kill these people on her behalf but Shiva would just do the work herself."

"Perhaps Dr. Ravencroft and Lady Shiva are working for a higher power? There are mysterious forces that work in the shadows. I heard about a few during my days at MI6."

"And Margaret Sorrow was just a pawn in it and after I captured her she nearly was handed back into their hands. I should have saved her instead of being so quick to condemn her.

"You were upset over Mr. Chapman's death, sir. You can't be blamed for that."

"Yes I can. I lost control and now that poor woman is probably dead."

"Perhaps. But Sorrow doesn't stay gone for long. Stay vigilant, sir."

The mission ends as the side quest comes to a close.

 **XXXXXXX**

If the player goes back to Dr. Ravencroft's office, they will find a secret audio log on her computer. It is between her and Lady Shiva.

LADY SHIVA: "And you're certain you can control your lab rat?"

DR. RAVENCROFT: "The serums produced by Prof. Braxton will work but at this stage she will require constant monitoring yet I am confident that she will fulfill the Master's needs. She's tested positive for the meta-gene so she'll make an ideal assassin after proper conditioning."

LADY SHIVA: "Your notes said her meta-gene isn't fully activated yet. This is concerning for the first of a new kind of assassin."

DR. RAVENCROFT: "Correct – but I hypothesize that if a meta-gene can be triggered via constant exposure to stress hormones. Prolong physical and mental discomfort should argument the test subject's strength and speed. Because of this I plan to keep her in a docile state when she isn't in use."

LADY SHIVA: "Proceed. If you are successful then you will move up in the organization. But do not forget your place. The Master watches all."

The audio skips to hint that time passes. We hear a young woman crying.

DR. RAVENCROFT: "Hello, Margaret. It's time for another session. Ready for more medicine?"

Margaret Sorrow screams.

End audio tape.

 **XXXXXXX**  
 _ **The End**_  
 **XXXXXXX**

I'm really surprised by the hate _Origins_ gets. I found the combat the smoothest and, barring the buttons for detective vision and batarangs being switched, the controls being fine tuned. The story was fantastic and while the trailers said Black Mask would be the main villain, the Joker really stole the show with Troy Baker breathing in new life into the character. If the game had more content and had the bugs ironed out then I think it would be as beloved as the first two Arkham games are.

If this story is liked, I'll continue with more. Heck, I even have a proposal for how I would have done _Arkham Knight_ that I think is better than the actual game.

So until my next chapter, read and review, everyone!


End file.
